So Delicate
by Vee-San
Summary: The thing about the human race is that, no matter how strong they make themselves out to be, they're very delicate. Slade knows this. Oneshot, response to challenge.


------------Delicate------------

People are the strangest creatures that have ever existed; as in humans, of course.

They act much like animals, sticking together in order to prevail--after all, strength comes in numbers. But when you pick them off one by one, leaving them virtually helpless and weak, it's almost funny how quickly they fall.

Though sometimes you can find yourself opposed to someone far stronger than the average being. These people are sharper, quicker, stronger, more defiant; but then, they aren't really people, are they? They're extrodinary specimans, students, genius', apprentices even. They can be honed as weapons, saints, anything they please; or anything I please.

The human race is extremely delicate. You don't even have to be human, realy. If you've made your home on Earth and life as humans do, then you are a very fragile person, individual, monster. You can find yourself being the strongest person to exist, you can be a demon, you can be a monster and a freak. But as you're trying to keep yourself hidden and trying to live like every other person on earth, you're exposing yourself to the major downfalls of humanity. Disease, war, depression, hate, even simply being somewhere at the wrong time. All it takes is one of these instances, and you're down and out; one less person to worry about in my perfect world.

Teenagers especially. They're so easily corrupt, despite how strong they'll make themselves out to be. They think that nothing bad will happen to them, that nothing can touch them, for they have youth and plenty of it. And yet they kill themselves trying to make the cut, pushing their bodies and their minds to and past the brink of insanity. They are left bare and vulnerable as their perfect world crashes to a screeching halt and begins to crumble around them. It amuses me how easily they will fall.

The Teen Titans, however, provide a ray of hope to those they come across, and offer role-models to Jump City's inhabitants. They combine all the best hope of the future into the lively exuberance of the present, and fight for the justice many had thought vanished. It's the same with Steel City as well, if the Titans East mean anything to them. However, that doesn't really matter to me--Jump City will always be my initial target.

It's not my fault they've allowed themselves to become so weak. Hiding behind the protection of five teenagers, who run around in costumes and make a mess of the city. Destroying buildings, wreaking cars, putting craters in the road; they cause more destruction than the villians they fight have the time. And yet, they are considered heroes; all because they caught the bad-guy, who didn't even steal have as much money that's needed to repair the damage inflicted the city has suffered.

Those same heroes have proven time and time again the feebleness of the city and its people. The citizens are weak, as are the Titans and even myself. The difference between us is that I know I am weak, and I have come to accept it; I use this knowledge to my advantage. That's why I can still beat them. I can still defeat, manipulate, and control even the very heroes of the city. Robin, Terra, and Raven--strongest in will and power, and yet the most delicate minds of all. Especially dear Raven.

However, I tire of playing with them from time to time. I tire of Robin's little game of cat-and-mouse, I grew very bored of Terra's fleeting moments of sympathy, and am disappointed at Raven's reluctance to allow my message to be delivered. I always get what I want in the end, though. Robin has yet to catch me. Terra remains bound in stone while I, more or less, continue to live. And as for Raven, I delivered my message and she will complete the prophecy. What was once mine will be returned to me again.

Of course, it was Terra in the long run, who proved to me that I am just as delicate, if not more so than, everybody else. Perhaps not so easily destroyed, but nowhere near invincible. I do not have the blood of a demon in my veins, nor the control over something as great as the earth itself. But what I do have is so much more.

A pity. Because the more you have, the more it tumbles down when the curtains fall.


End file.
